Friends and All
by IHKF
Summary: One-Shot. Cathy is worried about graduating, can Danny change that? CathyxDanny and SamxChris. Please do not be angry at me if you think i'm posting too many stories up! WARNING: May make you cry.


Disclaimer: I do not own (Graduation) Friends Forever or the Monster Buster Club!

Just so you know, the'yre not graduating Middle School, they're graduating college so NEH! XD

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Parents sat in chairs with tears streaming down their cheeks, watching their baby's come up and grab their diploma. The teacher called down several students as they stepped out and up to the microphone, saying each of their own speeches. It was evident that some of them were quite upset about graduating and others couldn't wait to get out of the joint. "Jessie Hardmore."

"Gilmore Sanes."

"Wendy Casket."

"Maria Sears."

"Marissa Sanchez."

"Jennifer Coldup."

"Ralph Cane."

"Roy Cane."

(A/N:They...are brothers, right? I don't know! O_O)

"Mark Slip."

"Wendy Mariane."

"Jason Caves."

"Mori Masaya."

"Samantha Paterson."

A young girl stepped onto stage and smiled at her principal, accepting her award. "Thank you, Ms. Rawlins." She said happily. The girl turned and grabbed the microphone and started to say her speech. After she was done, she nodded and stepped backwards with her diploma.

"Christropher Colebat."

A boy went up to the same spot and grabbed his diploma, also thanking Ms. Rawlins. After the boy completed his speech, he backed up as well, standing next to Sam. "I guess we made it." He whispered to the girl. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they looked in front of themselves. "Daniel-" "Yeah, Yeah, I'm here Ms. Rawlins." The lady grimaced as the boy accepted his diploma. "I honestly have no idea how you graduated!" She hissed silently. Danny just smiled at her and grabbed the microphone. When the boy said his speech, he stepped backwards and stood next to Chris and Sam. "So...you kicked yourself in the butt to get your grades up the last semester?" Sam whispered. Danny looked at them and responded by smiling nervously.

"Catherine Smith."

Nobody stepped up.

"I said, Catherine Smith?"

Still, not a person moved.

"Catherine Smith, where are you?" Principal Rawlins said, putting a hand onto her forehead.

Sam, Chris, and Danny looked at each other with worried glances. She turned around. "Daniel?"

"Yes Ms. Rawlins?"

"Go find Catherine and bring her back here!"

Danny nodded and walked off the stage.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The boy walked down the school hallway. "Cathy! Cathy, where are ya?" He groaned when he did'nt get a response. "I swear...if she was kidnapped right before graduation..." The boy stopped himself and slowed his feet to a halt when he heard weeping coming from one of the classrooms. He cocked his head towards the door. "Cathy?" He asked. The brunette reached for the doorknob and twisted it. The boy opened the door to see Cathy sitting in her old desk, crying. "Cath?" He asked as he walked towards the crying girl. "You're missing the graduation." Cathy gasped as she shot her head up from her arms and looked at him. "Danny! I......I'm not sure I want to graduate anymore..." Cathy said slowly, turning away. "Huh? Why not? Even CHRIS wants to graduate." He asked, sitting down beside her. "I...I'm going to miss you guys...so...much." Danny smiled as tears started to fall even worse from Cathy's eyes and down her cheeks. "Cathy...we're not going anywhere." He said. Cathy refused to look at him as tears were still coming down her cheeks naturally.

"How do we know? What if we end up going to diffrent schools? What if one of us get's transferred? What if we really **don't **see each other again?" She asked slowly. Danny smiled and closed his eyes, looked away, then opened them. "Well, I've got something to say about that. I highly doubt that any of that is going to happen! And besides...even if it did..." Cathy slowly turned her head towards Danny as tears ran down her cheeks started to subside. He looked at her with a warm smile. "We'd still have the many memories of each other, would'nt we?" Cathy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as her tears started to fall quicker. The girl closed her eyes and rammed into Danny, hugging him. Her tears made a wet spot on his graduation gown when he hugged her back. The sound of her desk falling over made no disturbance to the two as the boy smiled down at the crying girl in his arms. "D-Danny!" She screeched, crying into him. He smiled even warmer. "Cathy..." The girl looked up at him. "What do you say we head to our graduation?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy took the mike and fixed it so it was right in front of her mouth. Danny, Sam, and Chris smiled at their friend as she kept her head focused at the ground. "Thank you...Ms. Rawlins. Thank you...Grandpa...and thank my best friends in the world." She whispered into the microphone. The audience was silent. "You all are probably wondering where I was when I didn't come up onto the stage...and, I'll tell you. I was crying...because...I thought that just maybe, me and my friends would be seperated." She spoke slowly and softly into the microphone. "But...a close friend of mine once told me..." Cathy reached her hand up to her heart. "That...even if we were all seperated...even if we didn't see each other..." The girl's head shot up from the floor as tears fell down her cheeks and a blush was covering her skin as well. "We'd still have all of the memories of the times we all had together! And...I just want to say to all of you out there, students, teachers, parents, wherever you may be in life...no matter where that friend is you have been through everything with...just think of all the times you've had with them...and before you know it...like magic, they'll be right there sitting next to you, because they'll remember you as well!"

Everybody in the audience started to cry at the blond's speech. "So I just wanted to let all my friends out there and up her know, I'll never forget any of you! And, I always know we'll be friend because we, no matter what, have these memories together! And I wouldn't change it for the world!" The girl nodded and smiled one more time into the microphone before stepping backwards and standing next to Danny. "That was amazing Cathy." The boy said the his friend. The girl turned to him, and smiled.

A few more children had come up and accepted their diplomas and stated their speeches before stepping backwards. "Okay, students, please exit the stage." Ms. Rawlins instructed. The students all listened, knowing they didn't want her chill pill's effect to wear off from getting her too angry. Ms. Rawlins soon got off the stage herself and stood down in front of the students. A hand took the mike again. It's owner smiled. The audience began to smile as well as they watched Cathy fix the microphone again. Music started to echo throughout the ears of the people, making them all smile, and some cry.

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

Cathy smiled as the sweet melody tingled her lips and made her skin quiver.

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
**

Cathy smiled wider. That part reminded her of Danny, whom, she secretly loved.

**And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excitedand we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**

Cathy nodded her head two times and tapped her foot twice as well.

The crowd began to sway with her sound.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

Teardrops started to form in the corner of her eyes, but she didn't mind. She knew they were happy tears. She felt her cheeks start to burn as well.

**So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
**

The three MBC members stiffed back a laughter. They all knew that was like Danny. And yes, Danny was laughing at himself for that.

**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**

Bobby smiled cockily and Heather gasped and turned away. (A/N: These are charecters I made up to fit the song! XD)

Danny laughed himself at Cathy's little joke. For as long as he knew, she was the only one who could make him laugh like that.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

Cathy brought her hand up and started to sway as well.

**La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever**

The crowd was really getting into the song. Many people were crying and some people that had been the toughy's of the school were just looking kind of happy and/or sad themselves.

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
**

Cathy could see this confused many people as it confused even her to be singing it. She really didn't know the answer to that.

**I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
**

Fresh tears started to casacade down her cheeks as well as many others.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

Cathy ended the song as the final sounds of the violen came to a stop. The girl smiled at her audience. She mouth 'Goodbye, my friends' into the microphone before her stepped off the stage.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fireworks went off and then disapered into the night sky, blurring in with it. A sigh escaped Cathy's lips as she watched it from the balcony of an apartment she and the rest of the MBC had rented. "Knock knock." Danny said, knocking on the door. Cathy leaned her head away from her arms and turned to the boy. "Hey." She greeted. "Hey." He greeted back. "Do you know where Sam and Chris are?" Cathy smiled at her true love. "They went out on a date. They're down there watching the fireworks together." She answered, turning back towards the beautiful sight. "They are beautiful, arn't they?" Danny asked, coming up behind his blond friend. He leaned on the balcony himself. Cathy turned her head to look at him, then smiled, turning back to the fireworks. "Yeah..." She said dreamily. Silence came for a few minuets yet seemed like eternity as the two watched fireworks together.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to find true love?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...we're concidered young adults now, right? So...now I think we're old enough for love...Have you, ever concidered it though?"

Danny blushed and turned away.

"Sure I have."

"Well, do you just outright tell them?"

"No...I have a series of three steps when I'm about to tell a girl I love her."

"O-Oh..." Cathy said, turning her head to the ground.

_She must be one lucky girl..._

Danny's hand slid over Cathy's on the railing, causing a blush to creep over Cathy's cheeks as she turned to look at Danny. He was looking at her and smiling. Cathy returned the smile and they turned towards the fireworks again. The two began to scooch more towards each other as Cathy leaned her head onto Danny's shoulder. The fireworks were still exploding.

BRIIIIIIING! BOOM! BOOM BOOM! BREWWWWWIIING! BOOM! BOOM BOOM!

Danny and Cathy both blushed slightly more as Danny clutched Cathy's hand tighter. "You know, I heard the most romantic firework of all is at the end." Danny whispered to Cathy. The girl blushed and pulled her head off his shoulder to look at him. Danny did the same.

BREWWWWIIIIIING! BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM!

Cathy could feel her heart pumping and her cheeks heat up. The two stared at each other, practically talking telapathically. Cathy circled her lips and scanned her eyes all over Danny's face. No signs of pulling back were comunicated there. Danny had a completly calm face. Cathy began to lean forward as she closed her eyes slowly. A silent gasp escaped her circled lips as she felt Danny's hand pull her towards him quicker, only speading the process up by a little. The world slowed down for the two as their lips met in a kiss. A sweet, storybook ending kiss that you would see in fairytails.

BREWIIIIIIY! BOOM!

An explosion of a stary rainbow covered the view behind the two, making the sky seem mystical, or magical even. Danny wrapped his arm around Cathy's waist and then her head. Cathy slid her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. Every girl needed her happy ending, and Cathy got her's. Friends and all.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, that's it! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if you didn't like it or you're mad at me for posting it up, but I just really want to wraite as many stories as I can when I'm in my creative mood so, please R&R! Thank you!

P.S: Once again, I DO NOT OWN THE MBC OR (Graduation) Friend's Forever SONG!


End file.
